


Hashtag Scogan

by sg_fic



Category: Deadpool (2016), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Logan, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving the events of DoFP and learning he's now dating Scott Summers, Logan is struggling to overcome his inhibitions. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4178691">Fail Safe/Logan's Lullaby  </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag Scogan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Hashtag Scogan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550147) by [Namariee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namariee/pseuds/Namariee)



> Written at NHarmonic's request, if you're around I hope that's what you had in mind :)

 

"If you're looking for company I ain't it, beat it." Logan lowered his beer and wiped foam from his upper lip with the back of his hand.

"How was my day?!" Wade plunked himself into the chair opposite his, "Thought you'd never ask!"

"I mean it."                      

"It was terrible!"

"Tough shit kid. Go away." Logan stared into his beer.

"You know what I was supposed to be doing right now?"

"Annoy someone else but no one was free?"

"Haha, yeah, no. I'll give you a hint: oh yeah… oh, _fuck_ yeah right there!" and seeing the way Logan glowered at him he raised his voice, making several patrons turn their heads, "Oh yeah baby! God! Yes! And they say the Wolverine is well endowed—nothing beats riding a Summers!"

 _"Can it!"_ Snarling, Logan reached across the table and grabbed Deadpool by the ridiculous pink straps of his backpack, then yanked him close until they were nose to mask, but Wade wasn't impressed,   

"Any idea why I'm in this smelly, dingy bar, hanging out with hairy lumberjacks instead of riding my boyfriend's thick, hot, pulsating cock?"

And disgusted Logan released him. With a tired sign he sank back into his seat and reached out for his neglected beer, deciding that if he'd ignore him long enough—Wade will eventually go away. His day had been shitty enough without him as the cherry on top.

"I'll tell you why—because you broke up with Scott and now Nathan is furious! You know how long it's been since I last saw him?! You know the color of my balls? Which you should, 'cause I snapchat you from the men's on the way over."

Logan's lips drew into a grim line. He didn't break up with Scott—just stormed out during a fight, and now his hands were tightening around his glass while he waited for Wade to give up and fuck off.

"And – _why-_ did you break up with him? Because the tough as nails Wolverine, who recovers from bullet holes on a daily basis, is afraid of a little butt hurt!"

"I didn't break up with him." Claws tingling with the need to stab Wade, Logan forced himself to relax his grip on his beer long enough to take a sip.

"You do realize that with a skillful top there's hardly any pain involved?" Wade continued, ignoring him, "and that considering Scott had gained all of his experience as a top by bedding _you_ —it's safe to conclude you're in good hands?"

"He told Nathan that?!" Logan lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course not! You told Jubilee."

"I… did?" they told him that while he and Marie drifted apart (yes, he blamed the Cajun) he and Jubilee had grown pretty close—but he couldn't remember those years and as much as he hated seeing the disappointed glances she was casting his way, last he saw her Jubilee was but a shy student who couldn't look him in the eye.

"Yeah, you did. You know what else you told her?"

Logan shrugged and sipped on his beer, but truth be told by then he kind of wished Wade stayed a while longer. Pathetic, he knew, but under the strange circumstances Logan had no one to confide in. He couldn't remember his new friends, and apparently he fell out with all of his old ones.

"You told her it calmed you down. You know—the animalistic part in you that feeds on your nightmares and makes you go berserk? Submitting to Scott gave you control over it. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I've heard you're experiencing some pretty nasty anxiety attacks as of late?"

Embarrassed, Logan ran a finger along the sweating glass of his drink, "I told Jubilee that submitting to Scott 'fixed' me?"

"—and introduced you to your first g spot orgasm, yeah."

Looking up sharply, Logan glared at Wade. Wade shrugged,

"Hey, that's pretty impressive for your first time bottoming. When I first took a strap-on up the—"

"—too much information!"

"—ass it hurt like a bitch, so she used two fingers instead and what do you know? Best international women's day ever!"

"Please shut up." Logan buried his face in his hands, then let them drop between his knees. "I…" he shook his head, eyes glued to the floor.

It started off as a stupid argument… a damn unnecessary one at that, but it accelerated quickly—turning into their worst fight yet, and now Logan wasn't even sure that Scott wanted to stay together. And what worse—it was all his fault. It took him a good couple of hours and more beers than he could count, but he could now wholeheartedly admit that this one was on him.  

Scott respected his decision not to bottom. He made it clear that he wanted to top, but never pressured Logan in any way, shape or form. If anything, Scott made a point of reassuring Logan, letting him know that their relationship made him happy and that he felt sexually fulfilled regardless.

Only Logan was still insecure.

How was he supposed to feel when he knew that he wasn't satisfying his mate? Even if Scott insisted it was fine, topping led to a very different kind of orgasm—one which he was denying him of. Logan knew firsthand how irritable _he_ became when it's been too long, how his entire world narrowed to the urgent need to claim Scott as his own. Nothing could replace the thrill of control as he held his field leader down and pounded away, nor the feeling of that last jarring thrust, followed by intense pleasure shooting through his cock and deep into Scott's ass—no way Scott didn't miss getting some, no way his frustration wasn't building up with each passing day.

And yeah… the whole situation made Logan stupidly possessive and jealous—Scott knew what he was missing out on, and was surrounded by people who were more than happy to give it to him in Logan's stead.

Hell, he couldn't begin to imagine how hurt _he_ would have felt if Scott refused bottoming for him.

So the only logical conclusion was that Summers was looking elsewhere… no?

Logan tried to ignore his fears, suppress his fierce jealousy whenever Scott even looked someone else's way… but he couldn't. He cared about Summers too damn much—losing him for the second time simply wasn't an option! It was all Emma's fault, flirty back stabbing bitch—

"Logan," Wade said, head tilted to one side, and while the mask completely covered his face Logan didn't miss the rare sincerity in his voice, "Isn’t letting Scott make love to you a lot easier than picking a fight with the Hell Fire club?" 

"It won't change the way she's throwing herself at him."

"But it may change how insecure you feel. Emma has been trying her luck since long before your time, you know."

Logan shifted uncomfortably. "Jeannie said something along those lines. That woman won't stop at anything—"

"—only when it's not Emma it's Warren, and when it's not Warren it's Jean—"

"—Slim's a good looking guy." Logan stated flatly and crossed his arms over his chest, understanding where Wade was going with this and not liking it one bit.

"Then why won't you sleep with him?"

"I sleep with him plenty." a smile was dancing in Logan's eyes, because if there's one thing he was proud of—it was how hard he was getting Summers to come on his dick.

"Okay, then why won't you return the favor?" Wade calmly asked and Logan's face fell.

"I don't know…" he shook his head, the words barely audible.

"Logan…"

But the hazel eyes were tormented and full of pain, and Logan shut them, wishing he took Scott's word for it instead of calling him a cheater earlier that day, wishing that he never hinted that if Scott left Jeannie for him—then what was stopping him from leaving Logan for Emma.

_'It wasn't like that at all—but you wouldn't know that now, would you Logan?! You get to excuse yourself with your sad story about memory loss and never worry about the implications! I'm sorry that you had to pay a personal price for traveling back in time and saving our asses—but do you ever stop to consider the toll your memory gap takes on the rest of us? Do you ever try to regain your place in society for our sakes as well as your own? Or is one selfless act grants you a lifetime pass?!'_

"…Logan?" Wade encouraged when the silence stretched for too long.

"It's not him. I mean Scott's… really great. I— it's me… I just can't bring myself to…" unable to find the right words, Logan fell back against the seat, his body limp.

"Submit to him?" Wade offered and the feral mutant nodded, sad.

"Too proud?"

"Maybe." Logan murmured, having lost all of his resistance.

"Have you and Scott ever tried?"

"No." He pushed himself forward, elbows on the table, face in his hands. "Scott stopped asking, and I…" he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, then dropped them to the table. He opened his mouth to speak… only to close it and take a deep breath instead.

"Oh…" genuine surprise was written on Deadpool's masked face, "You're not too proud to take it… you're too proud to ask for it."

Logan wanted to deny—hell, he was _going_ to deny, but when he opened his mouth to speak he heard himself say, "Isn't it one and the same? Me being ashamed that I want to?"

"Maybe… or maybe asking Scott to try something new is harder than agreeing to roll over only to indulge him. That way you get to call quits and still be the good boyfriend who at the very least tried—no pressure, no questions asked,"

"—Scott's not like that! He'd never make me feel that way."

"Perfect! Then go talk to him. Try something new."

"Mm." Logan picked up his neglected beer and took a small sip. By now it's gone flat and warm, but at least it was something to do other than watch Wade's gloating, knowing expression.

Blush began creeping up his neck as he drank; it was the first time Logan flat out admitted that yeah, Scott's trick had worked—eventually Summers stimulating his prostate while giving him head had left Logan wanting more than just Scott's fingers up his ass…

…and maybe as much as he resented it—this talk was exactly what he needed in order to acknowledge how he felt. Maybe even do something about it.

"…Thanks." He shot Wade a quick glance before taking another sip of piss-warm beer.

"Don't mention it," Wade patted his shoulder, nearly spilling his drink, then interlaced his fingers and pressed his hands to his left cheek in mock excitement, "after all, you guys are my otp! Always said Cherik got nothing on you! Now if you don't mind, I've got a train to catch. And by 'train' I mean a—"

"—got it!"

"A big ass cock."

"Go away."

Wade's chair screeched as he stood, " _Really_ thick,"

People were looking their way again, but Wade wouldn't shut up even as he made his way to the door "because it's not about the length, you know. The prostate is what? 3 inches deep? You want to be _thick_ not long. Although I heard you were blessed on both accounts? Man, if I had to choose anyone but Nate… mm, I don't know. Probably Vanessa… I sure miss Vanessa. But If I had to choose someone who isn't Nate or Nessa, then—wait, do Victoria's Secret angels count? Or just real life people? Because then you're my forth pick after Nathan for sure. Possibly fifth. Mm… yeah. Forth or fifth. Unless—"

And Logan stopped listening, his mind drifting back to the problem at hand. What was he going to tell Scott?

He had lost track of time as he sat on the bed and watched the way the small diamond broke the light into a million shades of red. It was tiny and flat, set right in the middle of the X that was engraved in the titanium—a small touch in the gorgeous ring Ro helped him pick, a ring he was certain Logan would have liked… only he never got to give it to him.

He was going to propose on their eighth anniversary, and while he was never a superstitious guy, he wasn't thrilled about Fury having to borrow his man right before their romantic getaway. He had a terrible feeling that the mission was about to go badly wrong, but in hindsight it made him want to laugh. The Avengers returned Logan in one piece; the mission was the least of his problems.

He learned Logan was home from Jubilee, which was weird, but at that point he still wrote it down to coincidence.

Jean, Charles and him were going over the weekly training schedule in the professor's office, silly butterflies fluttering in his stomach because Logan was probably unpacking his bag up in their room and soon he'd be free to join him, when all of a sudden he saw Logan standing at the doorway.

 _Hey Lo'!_ He almost said but his smile quickly crumbled…

…while Scott was admiring Logan with his gaze, Logan was doing the same—eyes glued to Jean.

 _Haha,_ annoyed Scott approached them, not sure what Logan was playing at—when Logan reached up to caress Jean's face! Scott reacted before he knew it—

His grip on his boyfriend's arm was angry and unrelenting, _'Easy, pal.'_ He cynically said and Logan turned to look at him as if he was seeing him for the very first time. Scott expected a hug, a kiss, some sort of explanation… instead Logan casually rested a hand on his shoulder and said,

_'Some things never change. Good to see you Scott!'_

_'Son of a bitch'_ was riding the tip of his tongue, but before he could respond Charles' voice rang in their heads, demanding to be left alone with Logan.

 _//Professor? What gives?//_ Scott asked, fear sneaking into his heart. It was the damn mission—Logan shouldn't have went!

_//Now Scott. …please. We won’t be long//_

And reluctant Scott left the room.

When Charles called him back in Logan was hunched in the chair opposite the Professor's. He looked up at Scott—and the look in his eyes… Scott almost missed the platonic, friendly way in which he earlier greeted him… Logan looked horrified.

 _'…eight whole years?'_ Logan asked, wide eyed.

 _'Yes.'_ Charles calmly said.

 _'Are we… married or something?'_ he asked the professor even though Scott was standing right there. What the hell was going on?

Charles looked at Scott when he replied, his eyes full of sympathy and pain because he knew Scott had taken Ro downtown to pick a ring but two days ago, _'…no, but you were discussing the possibility for quite some time.'_

//Scott… it's not easy for me to say this—//

//then don't// unable to look his mentor in the eye, Scott crossed the room and stopped by the window. He stared at the garden blankly—at the tire swing Logan hung on the old apple tree right before he left, until he hung his head, tears prickling his eyes, //he lost his memory again… didn't he?//

//…I'm so sorry Scott//

Scott closed the small box with a click.

Moving to his side of the bed he pulled open the nightstand's middle drawer and buried it between his rolled up socks where he originally hid it from Logan back in the day.

He tried not to dwell on his misfortune, it could have been much worse. Logan could have drowned, he could have lost him for good… or, considering the way he was looking at her, he could have gone after Jean…

Much to Scott's relief the feral mutant didn't want to give up on what they had—even if he couldn't remember a damn thing. Turned out that they had something going on between them in the alternative timeline as well, although from what he could gather it was less than romantic and ended abruptly, but Logan didn't want to discuss it any further and Scott respected his wishes.

While it hurt that all of their past memories were lost on Logan, at least they were given a chance to make new ones and Scott chose to focus on that.

He still loved Logan with all his heart and believed it was enough to get them through this, but every once in a while came a day like today.

He rubbed his face in memory of that disastrous meeting. Charles needed the Hell Fire's club cooperation; information about the brotherhood in return for money and a quick search for one Elizabeth Braddock using cerebro. Instead what he got was Logan and Emma nearly tearing his office apart.

 _'Fix this,'_ Charles found himself telling Scott yet again, angry and disappointed, and dragging Logan to a private corner Scott tried… at least until he lost his cool and blamed Logan of being selfish, making him storm out.

 _Who's the selfish one now?_ He buried his face in his hands, worried that he'd never get a chance to make amends; Logan's face burned with anger and insult when he turned his back on him and left.

The worst part had been that unable to stand behind his words, he felt like a hypocrite. Yes he was frustrated that Logan didn't try harder, and yes he hated that Logan got to put the blame of everything under the sun on his memory loss, but he was mainly frustrated that… well…

He dropped his hands and hung his head, too ashamed to admit that above all—he just missed fucking this man; strengthen his hold on Logan's waist and go at it, possessive and wanton and needy—all of the things Scott pretended he was not.

It wasn't just physical… being such an obvious alpha male, Logan's submission meant so much more than just sex. It meant he had his blind and absolute trust, it meant Logan loved him enough to swallow his stubborn pride and submit to him…

Was it fair to want these things to begin with? Scott wasn't sure, but right then he'd settle for just holding hands as long as Logan didn't leave.

Tired, he rubbed his face.

"Hey."

The voice came from behind and startled, Scott lifted his head from his hands and looked over his shoulder.

Sure enough Logan was there, leaning against the doorframe with the top bottoms of his shirt undone and his leather jacket draped over his right shoulder, making it clear he's been drinking.

"—hey."

For a moment neither spoke, both overwhelmed by the way their hearts fluttered and lost their rhythm.

"Look, um…" Logan was notably forcing himself into action. He pushed off the doorframe, rounded the bed and took a seat by his side, his shoulders tensed and his eyes fixated at the window, "I'm not very good at these things," he cast a nervous glance in Scott's direction then looked away, "But I'm sorry. About err… earlier. I… um…"

Scott reached across to rest an encouraging hand on his thigh. The gesture was meant to put him at ease, but Scott's hand was hot and all too close to his groin…

…and a sudden wave of desire left Logan at lost for words.

He turned to look at Scott, eyes wide with the realization that he wanted this man more than life, wanted him in _every_ way possible… and that he had been acting like a total jerk, burdening them both with unnecessary obstacles.

"You were right about me not trying hard enough. What we have… I never had anything like this with anyone… not that I can remember, anyway… and all of these _mutual_ feelings and stuff—that's new to me. The only commitment I had before you was the x-men, and I don't need to tell ya how well that went down… but I'm glad I joined… and I'm glad we're doing this. Thanks for being patient with me and shit."

"Don't mention it."

Scott voice was soft and a small, relieved smile was tugging at the full lips. It was so tempting to let it go and have mind blowing makeup sex instead, but he wasn't done,

"Look, about today… You know how you told me you miss what we had? Um, in bed?"

Spine suddenly straightening, Scott's smile crumbled, "Yes, and I'm sorry Logan. I'm just happy to have you in my life, what we have is more than enough, it is perfect."

"Yeah… only I want us to try."

Scott's surprised expression looked almost comical before he managed to compose himself, "Why?"

"Wanna try something new."

The younger man looked at him long and hard, "You don't have to."

"I know. I _want_ to."

"…'kay." Scott licked his full lips and nodded, and Logan did his best to ignore his guilt over the obvious, naked hunger that was written all over his lover's face.

But he was going to fix this.

Scott had kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other casually rested on Logan's left thigh, the muscular body impossibly taut under his caressing fingers.

Above them the sky was pale with fluffy white clouds fleeting along in the warm breeze and their small getaway was already in sight—they came here every other weekend, it was their way of moving out of the mansion without really moving out of the mansion, but this time Logan had kept quiet all the way to their cabin.

And yet, in spite of how reluctant he seemed, Logan wore a revealing black vest and skin-tight dark jeans—the way he always did when he wanted to tease Scott with his looks. That, and the Wolverine didn't pamper—but today he wore the cologne Scott got him for his birthday and applied some gel to his otherwise spikey, unruly hair. It was Logan's 'big date' routine and Scott was touched.

Scott on his part, had tried keeping things casual to keep Logan from stressing too much, and when Logan saw him in his trademark polo and khaki—like it was just another day in the office, his face colored a dark shade of red. It was an endearing sight, but at the same time his heart ached for his embarrassed lover, _'Come here Lo','_ he cooed back in their room, _'You look gorgeous.'_ And he pulled Logan into a kiss, tracing the unresponsive thin lips with his tongue until Logan parted them and kissed him back, shy and clumsy like he forgotten how to.

He still intended to make his move, but considering how nervous Logan was, Scott suspected he'd have to settle for just cuddling this weekend.

Then again, Logan may not remember it, but Scott knew exactly which buttons to push if he wanted the feral man to craved getting thoroughly fucked… and while he doubted the rumors were true, if tonight went his way he was going to send Wade Wilson a big flower bouquet with a _'thank you, stay away from our future son'_ note.

"We forgot the window open,"

Logan said with his back on him after staying two steps ahead of Scott all the way from the lake. They spent the afternoon stacking firewood, fueling the generator, then priming the water pumps that supplied their cabin with freshwater from the lake, and now they were finely home.

Joining him at the bedroom's doorway Scott absentmindedly brushed a pine needle off Logan's shoulder and the feral mutant jumped a little. He caught himself and the hazel eyes glued to the wooden floor in embarrassment.

"Hey… We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. You know that, don't you?"

Still looking at the floor, Logan nodded.

"Good. Now how about we get dinner started?"

"'kay."

Nothing helped his man to calm down more than cooking together, and Scott made a point of keeping Logan's wine glass full while they worked.

Friday was Italian night, and their small kitchen soon filled with the smell of fresh dough, tomatoes sauce and basil. Soft music played in the background and as the evening progressed Logan seemed to forget his earlier doubts until he became his old, relaxed self once more.

By the time they finished eating and washing the dishes both were tired, slightly drunk, and more than a little aroused—they usually had sex at least once by this point.

"Come on, let's call it a day," Scott turned off the lights in the living room, took Logan's hand and led him to the bedroom, bringing him to a stop by the bed.

He searched Logan's face; his lover just stood there, eyes full of question marks and Scott moved in for a quick kiss, touching Logan's lips ever so lightly and briefly with his own.

"How are we feeling?" he gently probed.

"Um," blush crept up the muscular neck. Logan's eyes were wide, like he was seeing Scott for the very first time, but after an indecisive moment he licked his dry lips and said, "…still like trying something new. Also, like stabbing you for making me want to try something new."

"Not if I blast you through the roof first, bub." Scott fought the twitching corners of his mouth, "Come here," he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him in close. A touching combination of lust and nervousness was written all over the older man's face, and Scott parted his lips and touched his mouth to Logan's once more, coaxing him to relax into a lingering, deep kiss.

Only Logan still struggled to calm down and now they were making out clumsily, as if the feral mutant had forgotten how to touch him.

Scott didn't mind. He knew Logan well enough to tell he was turned on, even if to his great shame the mighty Wolverine was indeed nervous and afraid. He didn't miss Logan's hungry sidelong glances while he drove up the mountains, and he knew that the feral mutant could sense his own arousal and was reacting to it; Logan was already hard when Scott moved into his arms.

Never breaking the kiss he backed Logan up against the bed. They made love in their cabin more times than Scott could count, but now slipping between the covers Logan looked ever so nervous.

"Slim?"

"Yeah?"

Logan hesitated for a moment, then a decision hardened his gaze, "…love ya."

"I love you too, runt."

And they were making out, clothes off, blankets pulled up to their chests. It was tender and slow, their fingers interlaced and their tongues meeting in a series of  gentle, melting licks, then curling together more passionately only to slow down once more—Logan's indecisiveness setting the pace. While he was hard, it wasn't the throbbing and aching hard-on that fooling around with Scott usually gave him—he was still too nervous for that.

"Lie on your back for me will you?" Scott broke the kiss and gently guided Logan with a hand on his shoulder.

He then guided Logan's thighs apart and settled between them until they were cock to cock and Logan hissed, thick, long cock twitching against his own, his eyes closed.

"Hey…" supporting himself with one hand propped on the mattress Scott gently caressed Logan's hair.

"Look at me." He met and held the wild hazel eyes, "I know that you're nervous but we've done this before… you used to love letting me top. Come here,"

And Scott captured Logan's thin, soft lips and pressed his tongue deep into his mouth, making him suck on it the way he knew drove the feral man wild.

Their lip-lock stifled the older mutant's heated moans of arousal and they came out as low guttural sounds as he grew harder and hotter against him.

"Come closer," Scott pulled back and guided Logan's thighs over his shoulders. Before Logan could react he moved back in and kissed him hard and deep, silencing him and rubbing their hard-ons together.  

_"—Mm…"_

For all of his bad-boy persona, Logan loved it when Scott acted alpha in bed. Enjoying it more than he'd ever admit, he caught Logan's wrists and pressed them against the mattress on each side of Logan's head, trapping him beneath his wiry body.

He broke the kiss and moved to Logan's ear—giving it a slow, thorough lick that made Logan jerk beneath him, _hard._

"Spread wider." he ordered against his wet ear.

Logan's cock twitched and swelled, and the hazel eyes widened. Sudden blush began creeping up the stubbled cheeks, and for all his years—aroused, embarrassed and surprised by his own physical reaction, Logan looked ever so young as he complied.

"Wider Logan. Wide enough to get fucked …That's it."

Logan was struggling to free his wrists but Scott leaned on them with all of his body weight, keeping his lover still. At the same time Logan also spread his legs until Scott could press his hard dick between the muscular buttocks, hot against the sensitive skin. _"Scott—"_

"Logan. Hands above your head," he guided the captured wrists to the bed frame, "Don't let go."

"—'kay." Painfully hard Logan hissed, surprised by the growing need to have Scott inside of him.

"Nice. Think you're going to need a safe word, or can the Wolverine survive getting thoroughly fucked?"

 _"Do your best."_ Logan growled at the unexpected thrill, the challenge making him shiver with anticipation.

Reaching to the bed stand, Scott squeezed some lube onto his hands, never missing Logan's wide-eyed stare. Coating his cock with a thick layer of lube he moved in for a kiss, coaxing Logan to relax by pressing into his mouth, licking his lover's tongue in a steady, erotic rhythm, mimicking what he was about to do to him.

With a palm splayed flat on each muscular cheek, Scott spread out his buttocks slowly but forcefully—the way that always made Logan pant like a dog.

"—Summers!"

"Shh, quiet runt. Let me fuck you nice and quiet now."

Logan hissed and arched his back and Scott smiled; he knew talking dirty to him was a great way to tease his man.

He kissed a bare shoulder and pulled back to admire the view. Logan was deadly, perhaps the deadliest mutant he knew; so fast, alert and thick with muscles… having such a powerful man bow to his will did unspeakable things to his body.

He fisted the base of his cock and pressed the tip against the tempting hot tightness, but reminding himself that even though they've done it before Logan couldn't remember a damn thing he said, "If you need me to stop—say so." He search and held the hazel depths, "I love you Lo'—whether we go through with this or not. Nothing's going to change." 

"Love you too, Slim." Still unaccustomed, the words clumsily rolled off Logan tongue, but the way he looked at Scott confirmed as much.

"Okay. Nice and easy now," leaning close he eased Logan into a missionary position, then moved in for a searing kiss.

Logan threw his head back and arched his back, his anger at the way Scott knew exactly how to touch him intensifying the overwhelming mixture of pleasure and lust—which in turn intensified his anger—driving him near out of his mind.

Ever so attentive, Scott was holding his legs, reducing the strain on his muscles and keeping him perfectly still. One moment he was pounding him good and hard, then the next he was pressing firmly against him, holding completely still even though Logan needed more so badly it hurt.

"—Move!"

But Scott was in no hurry. Instead he was covering his face with tender, melting kisses—making Logan love him and hate him so damn much, making him want to pull away, grab Scott and fuck him hard and angry as a punishment… but at the same time he equally wanted to continue getting fucked by him.

 _"Yeah!"_ Hands restrained above his head, Logan did his best to meet the renewed thrusts. Scott's angle was perfect, the head of his cock hitting his prostate on the way in and on the way out, and Logan began to accept that he was going to reach a g spot orgasm just like Wade said he would.

It surprised him. He expected bottoming to be something he endured for Scott's sake, not something he enjoyed… and stranger still—it made him feel Scott was all his.

While he guessed the long restraint played its part, completely lost in him Scott was sleek with sweat and his pretty face was convulsing in the throes of pleasure—and it was Logan who was driving him wild like that.

Seeing how much Scott enjoyed being inside of him filled Logan's heart with triumph, pride, and a strange sense of relief… but the thought was short-lived,

_"Scott… I'm—ah—"_

Scott was rocking his body in a steady, perfect rhythm, each thrust making the tingly pleasure lick higher up his spine, and he arched from the bed, muscles tightening, attentive nerve ends burning with need, so close, if Scott kept fucking him just… like… _that—_

_—Scott!!!_

He moaned incoherently as his mind screamed Summers' name and his world narrowed to where their bodies were joined—the harder he squeezed Summers' dick with his internal muscles the more intense his orgasm became—so he did it again and again, harder and stronger and in perfect sync with the hot jets of semen that shot through his cock, until he felt Scott twitch inside of him and growled with satisfaction as he watched his man come undone.

Logan fell asleep before the sweat could even cool on his skin, and Scott was lovingly running his fingers through Logan's damp hair, a fond smile playing on his lips—making love to this man felt like coming home.

He was tired enough to fall asleep himself, but watching Logan bask in the afterglow was far more exciting. 

Even in his sleep Logan looked calm and satisfied. As opposed to when he topped, whenever he submitted Logan became sleepy and completely spent, and was bound to remain even-tempered for days, making everyone in the mansion well aware of their love making schedule.

"Why you smiling?" Logan mumbled and Scott looked down and saw him squinting as he struggled to keep his hazel eyes open.

"Because you were right."

Watching his man raise a questioning eyebrow, Scott pressed a kiss to his forehead and said, "Some things never change."

And feeling pretty positive about proposing in the near future, he thanked his lucky star that at its core their relationship was one of them.

 

The End.


End file.
